Twice Forbidden
by darkotter
Summary: Lavi wanted to stay with him. He didn't want to face his friends, and see their faces, with anger and shock and disappointment. How could he fall in love with the enemy? A Lucky Drabble


Ok, so here's the story. My old computer has a bug, so all of my other fanfictions are being put on hold. This includes _13 HOURS_ and _The Vampire Inside_. So, until I get that computer working again, you'll get a few oneshots/drabbles. Hope you're fine with that. (I didn't really edit this, so there might be some errors. XD)

Lucky (TykiLavi)

* * *

**::Twice Forbidden::**

A Lucky Drabble

Thunder echoed through the order, flashes of silvery lightning lighting the dark hallways of stone. No one was out at a time like this. Except for a lone figure sitting on the windowsill a little ways down one such dark hallway, hunched slightly. The exorcists' head was bowed, staring at the thing that was between his fingers, arm resting on his knee.

"Damn it, I need to stop thinking about him," he hissed, closing his finger over the card viciously, making a fist. He closed his emerald eye, leaning his head against the cold stone. "That bastard..."

_The rain was falling hard against the glass panes of the window, making the images past it garbled and twisted. The rush of the water was steady as the rain continued, a steady stream from the sky. Outside it was loud. Inside the room however, it was silent. Just the sound of a soft panting, originating from the bed. _

_A figure was sitting up, leaning against the wall and head of the bed, legs pulled closely to his chest. His head was resting on his knees. He let out a soft noise, something between a sigh and a whimper, unsure of what to do. He was stuck here, and he didn't know when Tyki was coming back. He didn't want to be here when the Noah returned. _

_That was the first time. _

_The first time the Noah had taken the redheaded Bookman, making him his. He hadn't asked. He had just taken. Made him his, because he wanted that boy. He hadn't been the kindest during the whole thing. The boy would be sore._

Lavi opened his eye, looking out at the rain. It had been raining that first time too. But not thunder. No thunder then. Just the rain. It had hurt then. He hadn't wanted it then. Oh how things had changed. And now all he wanted was to see that Noah again. How screwed up was he? He wasn't even supposed to get attached to a normal human, or exorcist, and here he was, getting attached to a _Noah_.

The junior Bookman sighed softly, pulling his headband down around his neck and running his fingers through his flaming hair. He shouldn't be thinking about him. He didn't need that relationship, a twice forbidden relationship that could never end up good.

"_...Is there something the matter, lovely? For _you_ to come to _me_," the man stated, staring at the redhead standing, staring at the ground, before the door. _

"_...I...." Lavi broke off, unsure of what to say. He couldn't believe he was there. But he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the dark skinned man. It had been weeks. Months, probably. And the hatred that had first been there (because this man was the reason why Allen had lost his Innocence and for many a tormented dream) had turned to passion, and he could not understand why. _

"_Do you wish to come in?" the man asked, leaning down slightly and tipping the redheads chin up to look him in the eye. A chill went through the exorcist's body as the Noah touched him, and he didn't understand the strength of his reaction. _

"I know..." Lavi murmured to himself. Oh great, now he was talking to himself. But he did know. That this couldn't keep going on. This hidden affair, the twice forbidden relationship. Breaking the Bookman's code _and_ the Order's. Going with a Noah. That had to be strictly forbidden. But it was so hard. He wanted to be with the man. He was dark, hansom, mysterious, charming and...kind. He hadn't thought that a Noah could show compassion, but that's what it seemed like whenever he went to see the man. He was always so kind now. Always so eager to see him.

Maybe it was just a way that he played with him, but it seemed more than that to Lavi. Maybe Lavi had completely fallen for the Noah's spell. He couldn't leave the man. He just couldn't. He didn't want to. But...but what if they had to fight? Not but. It would happen. They would have to face each other on the battlefield sometime. And Lavi knew that he would falter. Because he just couldn't hurt the dark skinned man that he loved. That he knew that he shouldn't, but he did. He didn't know if Tyki would falter. Tyki was better than he was at these sorts of things. He could act like nothing was between them. Lavi couldn't though. He could just imagine it now. What would happen if they ever met:

_Lavi didn't look up. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to fight. Allen and Lenalee were on either side of him, a little ahead of him. They wouldn't hesitate. They would go into battle. And he knew that the Noah would be there, somewhere. He couldn't fight him._

"_Stop!" Allen hissed, then peered around the corner. Lavi could feel him tense beside him. "Tyki Mikk..." He wasn't talking to them anymore. He was projecting his voice, talking to someone who was around that corner. Lenalee moved out with Allen, but Lavi was frozen, rooted to the spot. He couldn't. He just couldn't._

"_Lavi?" Lenalee's whisper jolted him and he looked up. Taking a deep breath, he came around the corner as well. And he was there. Lavi knew he had already lost. Because the moment he met the man's golden gaze, he was lost. A slight smile twisted Tyki's lips as he saw the junior bookman. _

"_Lavi?" Allen asked as well. _

"_So good to see you, love..." Tyki said smoothly, not moving from where he was standing. His comrades were staring at him, startled. But Lavi couldn't look at them. He had betrayed them. "It has been a while..."_

"_What's going on?" Allen asked. The Destroyer of Time, the one who had thought he had lost his Innocence to the Noah before them, the boy-general. And Lavi was betraying him. His best friend. But he couldn't help it. And he couldn't stop himself._

"_Tyki..." the redhead murmured, still watching him, lone eye wide. _

_And he would go to him. Lavi knew that. He would go to him. And his friends would stare at him in confusion and anger and hurt, and ask why. And he wouldn't be able to answer as he went to Tyki. Because he didn't know why. _

"God damn it all," Lavi hissed, opening his eye and jerking forward slightly. It hadn't happened yet, so why was he getting so damn upset about it?! He didn't understand. Maybe that would never happen. Maybe he would never have to face Tyki with other's beside him. If he faced him alone, he could just lie and say that Tyki had gotten away, or had beaten him.

Lavi dropped the crumpled the card and pulled himself up off the windowsill. He stared out into the storm, then turned away from the window, slipping his hands into his pockets. He needed to see him. And he would. He headed through the dark and silent halls, going to the doors. He knew how to find Tyki.

Through the storm and the streets and the dark. The redhead found himself completely soaked through and freezing, standing in front of a door. He stared at it for a moment, then rang the doorbell. The dark wooden door opened almost immediately.

"Oh lovely, what're you doing outside in weather like this? You'll catch a cold," the familiar smooth voice said. Lavi couldn't help but smile. "Come in, come in..." The redhead stepped into the building. Maybe it would be easier if he just never came back. Then he wouldn't have to face anyone. And he could stay with Tyki.

"Oh goodness, you're soaked," Tyki said, looking at him. "Why did you come out here when it was raining so hard?"

"...I wanted to see you," he mumbled, shivering.

Tyki eyed him for a moment, golden eyes glinting a little. "I'm flattered. You faced a storm to come..." he said. Lavi pulled his scarf off, dropping it on the floor.

"I..._wanted_ you," Lavi said in a small voice. He stepped closer then craned up slightly and kissed Tyki. The Noah pulled him closer, pressing against the kiss that he had been given passionately.

"Well, I can't refuse you, love. And it looks like you need some...warming up..." Tyki said in a low voice. Lavi couldn't help but nod enthusiastically and follow the man through the hall and to a different room, where the Noah proceeded in stripping him of those drenched, cold pieces of cloth.

Yeah, Lavi didn't know if he was going back. If Tyki permitted it, he would stay. He didn't want to be a part of all of that. His heart twinged a little at the thought of leaving all his friends. But it was pushed away when he felt the heat from Tyki's body. He wanted to stay. Nothing else mattered. He was staying.

* * *

I hope you liked my little drabble! 8D First Lucky posted. Please review! I love reviews. They make me live, and helps me continue my stories. If you liked this, please let me know, and there might be more Lucky fanfics to come.

PS, all of my other things (my Yullen stories) _will_ continue once I get my other computer up and running once again. Thank you!


End file.
